Big Foot Assault
Big Foot Assault (ビッグフットアサルト Big Foot Assault) is a Grass Move Card. Statistics Arcade Stats It was the second released of the three Attack Moves for Grass. *Names: **Japanese Kanji: 朋巨大圧 (Giant Pressure) **Taiwanese: 龐足殺陣 (The Attack of Enormous Feet) *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Scissors *Power boost: 200 (Non-Critical); 300 (Critical) *Technique boost: 50 *Usage Condition: You have to win with Scissors to use this Move. *Effect: Summon Seismosaurus to crush your opponent under its feet! Availability *Japanese **2nd Edition (New; 045-草; ft. Maiasaura vs. Tyrannosaurus) **3rd Edition (042-草; ft. Ouranosaurus vs. Carnotaurus) **2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (042-草; ft. Lambeosaurus vs. Torvosaurus) **4th Edition (054-草; ft. helping Shantungosaurus) **5th Edition (066-草; ft. Tsintaosaurus vs. Baryonyx) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (071-草; ft. Parasaurolophus vs. Neovenator) **6th Edition (080-草; ft. helping Iguanodon) **2007 1st Edition (072-草; ft. Maiasaura vs. Torosaurus) **2007 1st Edition+ (072-草; ft. Maiasaura vs. Torosaurus) **2007 2nd Edition (094-草; ft. Ouranosaurus vs. Spinosaurus) **2007 3rd Edition (092-草; ft. none) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (060-草; ft. vs. Rajasaurus) **Gekizan 3rd Edition (060-草; ft. helping Anatotitan Featured Character: Ursula) **Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω (018-草; ft. Super Alpha Iguanodon vs. Siamotyrannus Featured Character: Ursula) *English **1st Edition (New; Grass-02; ft. Maiasaura vs. Tyrannosaurus) **2nd Edition (054-Grass; ft. helping Shantungosaurus) **3rd Edition (066-Grass; ft. Tsintaosaurus vs. Baryonyx) **4th Edition (071-Grass; ft. Parasaurolophus vs. Neovenator) **5th Edition (080-Grass; ft. helping Iguanodon) **2008 Special Edition (042-Grass; ft. Lambeosaurus vs. Torvosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (072-Grass; ft. Maiasaura vs. Torosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (093-Grass; ft. Ouranosaurus vs. Spinosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (092-Grass; ft. none) *Taiwanese **1st Edition Extension (New; 草-02; ft. Maiasaura vs. Tyrannosaurus) **2nd Edition (054-草; ft. helping Shantungosaurus) **3rd Edition (071-草; ft. Parasaurolophus vs. Neovenator) **4th Edition (080-草; ft. helping Iguanodon) **2008 Special Edition (056-草; ft. Lambeosaurus vs. Torvosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (072-草; ft. Maiasaura vs. Torosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (093-草; ft. Ouranosaurus vs. Spinosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (092-草; ft. none) **Series 2 5th Edition (ft. Ouranosaurus vs. Carnotaurus) Big Foot Assault Card 06 Rainy.png|Big Foot Assault arcade card (Japanese 2006 Rainy Season Edition) Big Foot Assault Card 7.png|Big Foot Assault arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Big Foot Assault Card 8.png|Big Foot Assault arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) Big Foot Assault Card 2.jpg|Big Foot Assault arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) Big Foot Assault Card 6.gif|Big Foot Assault arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Big Foot Assault Card 5.gif|Big Foot Assault arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 5th Edition) BigFootKaku5th.jpg|Back of arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 5th Edition) Big Foot Assault Card 3.jpg|Big Foot Assault arcade card (English 1st Edition) Big Foot Assault Card 4.jpg|Big Foot Assault arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) BigS22nd.jpg|Big Foot Assault arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) BigS22ndback.jpg|Back of Big Foot Assault arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) BigFootS22nd.JPG|Big Foot Assault arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) BigFootS22ndback.JPG|Back of Big Foot Assault arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) Grass_Move_-_Big_Foot_Assault.jpg|Big Foot Assault arcade card (Taiwanese 3rd Edition) BigTaiS23rd.jpg|Big Foot Assault arcade card (Taiwanese S2 3rd Edition) BigTaiS23rdback.jpg|Back of Big Foot Assault arcade card (Taiwanese S2 3rd Edition) BigFootTaiS25th.jpg|Big Foot Assault arcade card (Taiwanese S2 5th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Grass *Owner: Zoe Drake (D-Team) *Used By: Paris *Debut: The Big Apple Grapple **Appeared In: 19, 20, 22 *Used to Defeat: Terry, Spiny, Tank, Altirhinus, Supersaurus (by defeating Altirhinus) *Effect: Summon Seismosaurus to crush your opponent under its feet! Every normal-sized dinosaur to face this Move has been defeated in one hit. *Other: It was Paris' fourth Move Card, and the last new one she got in season 1. TCG Stats *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Paper *Card Code: DKCG-133/160, SAS-063/100 *Card Rarity: Common (DKCG), Silver Rare (SAS) *Image From (DKCG): 07 1st(+)/S2 1st arcade card *Image From (SAS): 06 2nd/S1 1st arcade card *Effect: :+1000; (Only a Paper Grass Dinosaur can use this Move.) Big Foot Assault TCG Card 2-Silver (French).jpg|Big Foot Assault TCG card (SAS) (French) Anime The Big Foot Assault card was found in New York City in The Big Apple Grapple after Terry smashed the Seismosaurus that Dr. Owen had excavated and put on display, seemingly having come from the skeleton. It was claimed by Zoe and was later used by Paris to defeat Terry, Spiny, and Tank, and also to save Dr. Owen from falling off the Statue of Liberty. In the next episode, it was used to counter the Supersaurus from Super Impact the Alpha Gang was using. Though it started losing against Supersaurus before Chomp intervened, Seismosaurus recovered and defeated Altirhinus, thereby returning Supersaurus to its card. The Move was used for the last time in Just Plane Crazy, where Seismosaurus again defeated Terry and Spiny, and also knocked the Alpha Gang's crashed rocket off of the runway so Reese's plane could land. Trivia *Despite the very obvious effectiveness of this Move, it was only used three times in rapid succession shortly after being found before being seemingly forgotten about. It was potentially retired to remove the notion that the D-Team had an "auto-win" card at their disposal. It may also have stemmed from the intention of having the "primary" main dinosaur, Chomp, be the finisher in most fights. *Artwork from its various arcade cards is seen on the TCG Move Cards Mega Backup (06 6th) and Big Backup (06 4th). Gallery Seismosaurus 3.jpg|Big Foot Assault in the anime Heed the call.png|Fukuisaurus calls for Seismosaurus Wait for the impact.png|..and now we wait... Seismosaurus.png|Seismosaurus' entrance Big Foot Assault - Hit.png|What is the im'''portant '''pact that Fukuisaurus and Seismosaurus made? An impact. Category:Move Cards Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:TCG